Control arms are essential components of the chassis, which connect the wheel to the body and comprise a force transmission body made of metal and force-applying points (hinge points) arranged at the ends, the wheel suspension-side connection being usually designed as a ball and socket joint. Level sensors, which send the position of the wheel to the body, are increasingly encountered in modern vehicles. These sensors are usually designed as shaft encoders, which are fastened to the body and are coupled with the control arm via a linkage. There have been considerations for some time to integrate these and other functionalities of the sensor as well as the functionalities of other sensors in the ball and socket joint.
A ball and socket joint is known from EP 0 617 260 A1, wherein a ball pivot is provided with a magnet and is mounted in a ball socket made in one piece with a housing. An insert is connected via a locking mechanism to the housing and sealed against the housing by means of a seal. The insert has a plug type connector, which is connected to a printed circuit board in the housing in an electrically conductive manner. The printed circuit board is arranged on a bracket made in one piece with the insert and carries a magnetic field-sensitive sensor.
If the bottom area of the housing, in which area the sensor is seated, is arranged towards the pavement, there is a risk that the insert or the plug type connector will be damaged by stone chips, dirt or moisture, so that the ability of the sensor, the printed circuit board and/or the plug type connector to function may be compromised by contaminants penetrating via the bottom area.